Madness the Cy-Hedgehog
"Oo! Pop quiz! Love pop quiz shows! Is it like the one in blue where you're like 'what is the Grand Canyon' and has nice 'dun dun dun da da da dun dun da da da dun DA' music—" — Madness the Cy-Hedgehog's most well-known quote, referencing the "Think!" theme from the TV show Jeopardy Madison "Madness" the Cy-Hedgehog (CY-ハリネズミの狂気 CY - Harinezumi no Kyōki) is one of Doctor Eggman's assistants, also known as Project M-2, not to be confused with Project M, the resurrection attempt of Maria Robotnik . He is a 15-year-old red anthropomorphic hedgehog, and known for living up to his name by being extremely random and crazy in both what he says and does. Since his official first appearance (yet to be linked) in the RP Play: Fourth Wall Down, Madness has made several other appearances in Author Chatting Area 2, Highschool , and OC Area , but Fourth Wall Down continues to be his most well-known RP area. He is known to possess three entirely different personalities, making it difficult to known when it is safe to approach him without getting killed and also making him a somewhat dangerous character in that he can turn on a dime. Being part robot, Madness is able to use the same features many of Eggman's robots possess, as well as his own organic ones such as super-speed and Chaos Control. He is roleplayed by RobinsonSiblings. Concept & Creation The idea of Madness was actually created entirely by accident during the course of the RP Fourth Wall Down. During that time his creator, RobinsonSiblings, happened to be RPing another robotic copy of Sonic, Bionic Sonic, of whom she had learned of through various FanFiction stories such as Metal Renegade. Upon researching Bionic to find out basic information concerning his abilities, personality, and appearance, the author accidentally stumbled across a deviantArt concept drawing for an upcoming comic series focusing on an AU world of Silver's future. Sonic's character, renamed "Bionic" Sonic, featured him as being part robot, and Robin was so struck by the idea that she kept that concept in mind for almost an entire week. Eventually, the RP took a turn upon Doctor Eggman, also RPed by RobinsonSiblings, revealing the status of several of his unnamed projects, all of which were planned before-hand except one, "Project M-2", who happened to be a random project name and was supposed to not even have a role in the story. However, when it became apparent the projects would have to be used in the story, mostly as future villains, M-2 was brought back up and randomly given the name "Madness" for several reasons, mostly because the character was planned to be crazy, Robin had been researching the Mad Hatter at the time, and it began with the letter M, which was yet another reference to the Mad Hatter as he has mentioned in both books and films of thinking of "things that began with the letter M". After the naming, the design was brought back up and created to look similar to the Bionic Sonic image as a tribute, but changed enough to still be original, the red fur being a small hint to Knuckles, farther hinted by the chest mark. Madness' design was tweaked, altered, and added to for several days before becoming completed and released into the RP as a new villain, and his real name was only created and released almost an entire month later. However, over time and due to his mental problems, Madness has become more of a good guy with serious anger and bipolar personalities, eventually adopting the role of a hero/anti-hero. Fourth Wall Down History Write the second section of your page here. Appearance Write the third section of your page here. Powers & Abilities Write the fourth section of your page here. Strengths Write the fifth section of your page here. Weaknesses Write the sixth section of your page here. Personality Write the seventh section of your page here. Relationships Write the eighth section of your page here. RP: Fourth Wall Down Quotes Write the ninth section of your page here. Theme Songs Write the tenth section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains